Crimson and Clover
by KobuZero
Summary: Nana finally comes to terms with her feelings for Hachiko, and on the perfect day too, Valentine's Day. A romantic and fluffy one-shot. Nana x Hachi


**_Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my first anime pairing so don't judge it too harshly. This is by far my favorite pairing in all of anime, and there is just not enough of it out there, so I thought that I would contribute to it. Enjoy everyone and have a happy Valentine's Day. :)_**

* * *

Nana slid her key into the door of apartment 707 and unlocked it. She pushed the door open, the hinges only making the slightest creaking sound as she stepped inside. It was dark except for the shaft of moonlight beaming in through the large window of the dining room. When her eyes fell on the table and bench seats, all the memories of this place wafted through her mind like an old movie.

Her platform boots were the only soft sounds heard through the apartment as she walked to her room as silently as possible, so that she wouldn't disturb her roommate. Once in her room, the singer slumped her jacket over the chair and began the process of taking off her boots.

Once she was in her comfortable sleeping clothes, which was no more than a pair of shorts and a tank top, Nana flopped onto her bed and immediately fell asleep.

As Nana slept away her exhaustion, she didn't notice the slight creek of her bedroom door being opened, or the way her blankets shifted and the warm body that slipped in next to her. It wasn't until a warm pair of soft familiar arms wrapped around her hips that she was pulled into consciousness.

Slowly her dark makeup covered eyes slid open. Careful to be discreet, she turned her head to see that it was indeed Hachi who had snuggled up to her. Without thinking, Nana's hand moved to lightly caress the soft silky arm that was wrapped around her. Maroon polished nails softly traced their way up and a smirk crossed her lips as she felt the goose bumps cover the tender skin below her finger tips.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped the lips of the girl next to her. Nana shifted so that she could see Hachi who had her face buried into the pillow with a slight blush reddening her cheeks. _How can one girl be so cute?_ The singer asked herself.

Before she could think or stop herself, Nana's arm had found its way around Hachi's shoulders and pulled her closer so that her head was now resting on her own slender shoulder.

"How was work?" Hachi asked in a quiet voice.

"Long, boring, you know...work." Nana answered in her scratchy voice.

"Well..." Hachi whispered as she shifted ever so slightly closer. " I'm glad you're home." The breath from her words tickled Nana's neck, and it drove her wild. "I missed you today."

She was thankful for the darkness of the room, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hide her blushing, or her grin. _I missed you too Hachiko, more than you know._ Her heart beat like the drums of her music. Rapidly and uncontrollably, like it would burst at any moment. Did Hachi even have a clue about what she did to her? Or that Nana thought about her literally every day? Sometimes multiple times a day, and not just as a friend either...

_How long am I going to hide this? Am I just gonna wait until some new idiot sweeps her away? After that whole fiasco with Shouji, I don't think I can stand by and just watch her get hurt like that again..._

Nana allowed herself to look over once more at Hachi. A gentle smile played on her lips, her eyes were closed, and she just looked so happy. Ever since she had broken up with Shouji, she had spent every night here in Nana's bed. Originally, Nana had stated "I don't do it with girls", and that was the truth...but Hachi wasn't just any girl.

Every day that she spent with her, she felt like a teenage boy, falling in love for the first time. Although she still loved Ren, he wasn't here, he had abandoned her for _Trapnest_... Despite what everyone back home thought, she hadn't moved here to be with Ren. That was the furthest thing from the truth. As much as she loved Ren, she just couldn't ignore her growing feelings for Hachiko.

Yet again her eyes gravitated to the petite figure that lay next to her, curled up in her arms. The soft pink nightgown that she wore did little to hide her figure, and her hair was perfect as it somehow always was. Once again, Nana was forced to peel her gaze away from Hachi before she lost all control.

But only a moment later, her eyes gravitated back to Hachi who was looking up at her this time, and Nana froze. Their eyes locked and so many things were spoken between them, right then and there. Nana couldn't fight it anymore, now was her chance, a chance that she didn't think would ever come again.

Before she could stop herself, or talk herself out of it, she already had Hachi wrapped up in her arms, and their lips were locked in a tender kiss. To Nana's surprise Hachi didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed Nana back with more passion than she had ever experienced with Ren.

Her head swam and her heart skipped a beat like a scratched up record. Hachi's lips were sweet and soft, so delicious. It was at that moment, that Nana vowed to never let them be kissed by anyone else. Hachiko, was _hers_.

Nana never wanted to pull away from those lips, but she needed air, so she reluctantly let them go. But she didn't move more than an inch away, with her hand still possessively caressing Hachi's cheek, who stared up at her with wide eyes and furiously blushing cheeks.

"Nana..." Was all Hachi said in a hushed voice, her eyes were happy, yet confused.

Nana choked on her words, but she refused to give in to her emotions, or let herself back out now. It was now or never. "I love you Hachiko." She blurted out.

" Wha...what?" Hachi stammered as her eyes grew wide.

" I love you, and...not just as a friend, as if that wasn't obvious by now."

"But...Nana...we can't...you said that you don't -" She was cut off by Nana's lips capturing hers again. This time, Nana poured her feelings into that one kiss, trying to convey everything that her heart and her head screamed at the same time. Hachi accepted the kiss once again, her lips parted slightly and her soft tongue played with Nana's own. Before they knew it their tongues danced in each other's mouths, it was elegant like some weird waltz of love and lust.

Nana's arms wrapped tighter around Hachi, who mirrored her action. It was obvious that neither of them cared about the trivial words that Nana had said. They were nothing but a cover up for the singer's confused feelings for her roommate. Slowly they shifted, unknown to them as they fell deeper and deeper into this roaring ocean of boiling passion and emotions. Hachi's legs parted just enough for Nana to slip between them, they fit perfectly, like they were the missing pieces to each other's puzzle.

It didn't go beyond that, they just lay in each other's arms for the rest of the night until the dawn's rays peeked in through the curtains of Nana's room. They held one another, kissed everywhere that they dared to kiss, touched every inch that they both knew they had longed to touch. No clothing came off, no words were spoken, it was unnecessary right now. All either of them wanted right then was for the other to be close.

By the morning they had ended up at the opposite end of the bed, with Hachi laying happily on top of Nana, who didn't bother to try and get her to move, she didn't want her to. She didn't ever want Hachi to be away from her again. Finally, Nana spoke. "Isn't today something special?" She didn't have a phone, or even a damn calendar for that matter, she was so out of touch with the world. Good thing she had her little pet Hachi around to keep track of all that stuff.

The brunette looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yea, it's Valentine's Day. The day of love." She said with a big smile and a giggle.

"Oh..." Nana thought back to her days in her home town. She had never done anything for Valentine's Day, not even with Ren...except sex. "I've never gone on a date for this day, or done anything really."

Hachi's eyes grew wide in her cute surprised expression that Nana just adored. " Then why don't we go do something today then? Like a date!"

" A date huh..." Nana thought for a second as she lit up her first cigarette in six hours. " I'd be into that... Sure...lets do it. I'll take you out on a date Hachiko." Her smirk grew by the second before she couldn't help but laugh at Hachiko's sudden burst of excitement as she jumped up from the bed and out of her arms and ran to her room. Frantic footsteps and other noises echoed through the apartment as the girl scampered about to get ready.

Nana sat up on her bed, her hair was a mess from Hachi playing with it all night, her clothing was wrinkled and her makeup all messed up. Quietly she looked out the window at the rising sun, and she could hear the birds chirping outside in a distinct rythem. As she smoked her cigarette, she listened to the footsteps of Hachi, along with the beating of her own heart, and the birds adding in their own chorus, and a new song was born in her heart.

_The ballad of Nana and her pet dog Hachiko... _Nana thought as she took one more drag off her cigarette with an amused grin. _No...she's not my pet anymore, I can't think of her like that, she's so much more than that. She's my...girlfriend? Yeah...girlfriend...that's the word. I like it._

Nana put out her cigarette, leaving it in the ashtray next to her bed, and set about the task of digging through every piece of her clothing to find something to wear for her first date with Hachiko.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Nana walked out of her room with a lit cigarette hanging out of her mouth as usual, her makeup perfect and her hair combed and styled to absolute perfection. She wore her usual leather jacket that Hachi loved, beneath that was a ripped up t-shirt with a fishnet shirt beneath it. Around her neck was the ever present spiked collar, and she wore a dark plaid skirt with her usual platform boots and fishnet stockings. Her wrists were adorned with the usual array of spiked wrist bands. The outfit that she had seen Hachi stare at her the most in.

But her heart stopped, and her cigarette nearly fell out of her mouth when Hachi opened her door and stepped out. Her hair was down, but her bangs were pinned up and out of her eyes. A light scarf was wrapped around her neck and it complimented the long sleeved maroon colored shirt that still dipped down to show a little cleavage. A short skirt of pale pink that went down to her knees left just enough to the imagination. The legging beneath it however led Nana's eyes down to the silvery colored heels that she wore.

"Are you ready Nana?" Hachi asked in her excited voice as she put on her tan colored coat with the fluffy lining that made her look even more like an adorable puppy dog.

A simple nod answered her, Nana was speechless at the moment, and wasn't sure how long it would be before she got it back. Maybe if she just didn't look at Hachi? But that was impossible and she knew it...

Hachi came over and wrapped an arm around Nana's and leaned up to give her a soft peck on the cheek that left the singer blushing like an idiot. A dainty hand rose and plucked the cigarette from Nana's lips. Normally, the singer would have threw a huge fit about anyone taking her cigarette away. Hachi set it in the ashtray on the table, still lit. But Nana didn't even notice it as Hachi leaned up and pulled her down for a kiss that started out chaste and soft, but quickly grew into a heated battle of tongues and tangled bodies.

Before things went too far, Nana pulled away, and couldn't help but laugh out loud at Hachi's sad puppy dog face.

"Don't laugh at me!" Hachi wined loudly, and this only made the singer laugh harder.

" I'm sorry Hachi, you're just so cute." Nana finally said when she recovered from her laughing fit. Her face went back to being serious, but still held a loving smile. "Lets get out of here before that happens again and we never leave."

"Honestly, I'd be ok with that." Hachi said softly as she wrapped both her arms around Nana's and took her hand in her own.

" Me too Hachi."

* * *

Hand in hand they walked through the shopping district of Tokyo. Hachi dragged Nana in and out of all the stores. Some clothing stores where Hachi displayed all the cute things in the store, and if it were up to Nana, she would have bought them all for her. They passed up music stores, Nana purposefully was avoiding anything to do with Ren or Trapnest, she didn't want to think about all that depressing stuff today. Nothing could bring her down off the cloud she floated on. All day when she wasn't talking she was humming the little tune that had popped into her head this morning, she made a mental note to write it down later. It could be Blast's new song, now wouldn't that let Hachi know how she felt. Too bad everyone else in the band would be too oblivious to get it. Except Yasu, he would get it.

After what felt like miles of walking through all the shops, they came to the last one in a large mall. A toy store, where they had several stuffed animals on display in the front window.

"Oh Nana! Look at these! Aren't they adorable?" Hachi squealed as she dragged Nana over the window.

Nana looked up from the cigarette she had been trying to light, and smirked. "This one looks like you." She said with a teasing smirk as she pointed to the stuffed puppy dog in the window.

"Nana!" Hachi cried half heartedly.

"Yeah you'll be screaming that later." Nana's smirk grew as Hachi clung to her arm.

Hachi froze, her cheeks flushed red as her eyes flickered between trying to be angry and looking like she was about to pounce her right there. " That's not funny! I do _not _scream anyone's name." The shorter girl turned with a haughty look and her nose turned up as the singer laughed at her.

" What are you talking about? You scream mine all the time." Nana teased amidst her laughter. "Every time I come home you're like '_Nana, Shoji said something mean_!'." Her impression of Hachi's voice was anything but accurate.

"I do not!" Hachi spat as she blushed even more, and attempted to look annoyed with her.

Nana laughed even more until Hachi moved increadably close, and her face was solemn. Obviously she had struck a chord. Gently she lifted the girl's chin before the tears could fall, the singer leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. They ignored the stares of the people around them. When Nana pulled away she brushed her hand over the soft chestnut colored hair that always seemed to shine, and smiled down at Hachi who looked up at her with an expression that was no longer sad, but scared.

Desperate to make that expression disappear, Nana pulled her close, careful not to let the spikes on her arm stab into her back. "It's alright Hachi, you'll never have to say anything like that again."

" What makes you so sure?" Hachi asked as she clung to the already tattered shirt that Nana wore.

"Because I'm here now." Nana said in a deadly serious tone. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She couldn't see it, but she knew that Hachi smiled, and that made her smile. When she finally got fed up with all the staring, Nana pulled away and returned her hand to Hachi's. Looking back at the window, she smiled. "So would you like to have one of these?"

Hachi looked into the window. " Yes...but I don't have a lot of money to burn right now."

Nana reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out her wallet. "It's alright, you see all of this?" To emphasize her point she opened the wallet to reveal her whole month's profit from working. Everything else had gone toward necessities. "This is all for you today Hachiko."

Hachi simply stared for a moment in disbelief. "And don't even say you can't take my money, I won't take no for answer." Nana reassured her before the hour of trying to convince her that it was ok ensued. Instantly brightened, and her smile sparkled as it always did and dazzled the punk girl who stood in front of her._ Does she have any idea that she blows me away every second she's around me? Or is she really that oblivious?_

Then suddenly everything was back to normal, Hachi dragged Nana into the store and they spent twenty minutes playing with all the stuffed animals, laughing and joking as they always did. Until Hachi finally settled on a little black cat stuffed animal that had a funny pink mane and stripes to go along with the mane. "I want this one. It kind of reminds me of you, if you were a boy cat."

Nana couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I'll get it for you." She took the stuffed cat and brought it to the register. After paying they left the store, for the rest of their shopping trip Nana didn't put the stuffed animal down, nor did she release Nana's arm. Until they came to one of the old fashioned photo booths and Hachi squealed happily and dragged her over to it.

The singer didn't even bother to protest, since secretly, she totally loved this idea.

Once inside the booth, Hachi had no problem clinging to Nana as if she would just suddenly disappear. They took all the usual picture, silly faces, dorky shots of them laughing at stupid jokes, and finally one of Nana with her arm wrapped around Hachi and their lips locked on a steamy passionate kiss.

Once outside the booth, they returned to normal, not wanting to draw a lot of attention from everyone. At least Nana didn't want that, for Hachi's sake. If it was up to her, she would be shouting it from the rooftops through a microphone with a wailing guitar to back her up.

But, that could wait.

With the photos in hand and Hachi chattering away about this that and the other, Nana followed along, for once she was like the puppy dog, just following Hachi wherever she wanted to go, with her hand as the leash.

All of this was broken finally by the growling of their stomachs. "Hey Hachiko, what would you say to a bit to eat? It's getting late." She said, commenting on the how the sky was now a mix of orange and pink hues.

"That sounds great, where should we go?"

"What about that Jackson place you always like?"

Hachi's face fell, and Nana instantly kicked herself mentally for her stupidity. "Oh right...never mind. How about that place then?" She quickly tried to recover by pointing to a random restaurant which happened to be a little ramen house. _Oh man...now she's really gonna think I'm cheap... _Her brow furrowed a bit at her frustration with herself.

"It's perfect, lets go!" Hachi said happily as she dragged her along across the street. The singer couldn't help but smirk at the image of her right now, dog ears perked up happily and a wagging tail.

"Alright then, lets go get some grub."

* * *

Once inside the place they found a quiet table in the corner where they might not be bothered. They ordered their meals, and then came the wait for food that was common in all restaurants, that time when people talked when going out to eat. Hachi broke the silence first.

"So Nana...what are we now?"

"What do you mean?" Nana asked with a raised eyebrow while she lit up a cigarette. She was so damn nervous it was infuriating. Hopefully she didn't notice her fumbling with her lighter. _It's not like I've never been out to eat with Hachi before. But this is somehow, different. _

"Are we like, a couple now?"

"Do you want to be?" Dark eyes met with the bright ones of the girl across from her who smiled but something in her eyes seemed distant, as if she was contemplating everything very carefully.

Hachi just stared at her, and despite her cool and collected expression, Nana was freaking out on the inside. Her heart was jumping all over the place, and she kept taking long drags off her cigarette and immediately ashing it to hide the fact that her hands were shaking.

"Well, wont that hurt your image? The lead singer of Blast dating a girl?"

"I don't care about that crap. People are gonna think what they want no matter what I do once we hit the scene. It's beyond my control so why bother trying."

"So, you're ok with everyone knowing?"

"As long as you are, then it's alright with me. I don't wanna force you into anything."

The waiter came and brought their food, he set it down before them and promptly left without a word. Hachi stared down at her food, and Nana stared directly at her. She felt like...if she blinked, she would wake up and all of this would have been just a dream. Time seemed to freeze around them until Hachi looked up. Her eyes were like stars, the way the sparkled with a newfound courage and happiness as her smile broadened and she said, "Then yes Nana, I do want to be your girlfriend. I've never been with a girl before so its all new to me, but the truth is, I've been in love with you since the day we met on the train."

Nana's eyes widened a bit at her words, but she had a feeling that might have happened, but she continued to listen as Hachi talked.

"I didn't really understand it at first, I thought I just loved you like a sister, or a really close friend. But after I saw you sing Nana, I just knew. I tried to brush it off as just curiousity, but it just kept growing, the more I've been around you the more I never want to be away from you."

Nana stamped out the cigarette she had been smoking and leaned over slightly to take Hachi's hand in hers as she looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation, or perhaps that a sign that she was just leading her on. Upon finding nothing but sincere love and adoration Nana finally said, "Then that settles it, I'll be your girlfriend Hachi."

They ate the rest of their meal amidst loud and happy conversation, laughing and joking about everything from recent t.v. that Hachi had seen, to their friends and about Blast's songs. They talked about music and movies and that gave Nana an idea.

"Hey Hachi, its not too late yet, want to go see a movie before we go home? There's a theater on the way."

"Sure that sounds great." Hachi beamed while Nana set the money for their meal on the table and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

The theater was only a few blocks away from their apartment building. Just across the bridge and then the walk along the river and they would be home. Perfect.

After picking out their movie, Nana payed as planned and they made their way into the theater. The place was dimly lit, and it was warm and cozy, especially in the back where they sat. Once they sat down, Hachi still held Nana's arm with her own and played with her hand in one, the other was busy with the strands of her black hair.

"Is this how you are with all the boys?" Nana asked as she pulled out a cigarette.

Instantly Hachi pulled as far away as she could with an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so needy. I'll stop if you want." Hachi said in a loud frantic voice that drew everyone in the theater's attention to them.

Nana grew annoyed, both at Hachi's loudness and everyones staring. Even though she didn't care about people's opinions, she still preferred it when people minded their own damn business. A dark glare directed at them quickly put a stop to that and got her now girlfriend to calm down.

"Sorry..." Hachi said in a soft voice as she pouted.

Nana sighed, no wonder all the guys had such a hard time, she was such high maintenence on the first day! "It's alright Hachiko, I was just teasing you." Gently she wrapped an arm around the slightly smaller girl and pulled her close, thankfully this particular seat was meant for lovers so it had no annoying arm rest in between them.

The light turned out, leaving the whole theater in darkness for a minute, and when the light of the movie half filled the theater again, Nana had Hachi wrapped up in her arms and her lips pressed to hers.

_Damn! Why can't I touch her and not make out with her? Then again...she leaned into it, so its not just me right?_

It wasn't just her, Hachi's hands found their way into Nana's jacket and lightly curiously groped her through the thin material of her shirt. Nana couldn't help but smirk at this. _Forward isn't she? No wonder the guys stuck around._

Nana decided to push the boundaries a little and let her own hand wander up Hachi's side and she felt the girl flinch at the touch, but she didn't try to pull away. No, the exact opposite, she leaned into it, and nearly forced Nana to cup her breast in her hand.

They forgot all about the movie, and the people around them as they sat in the back of that dark movie theater and explored each other. Before they knew it the lights came back on and everyone was either shuffling away, staring at them, or whispering about them.

Nana played it cool as they stood up despite Hachi blushing furiously. The punk girl looked over at the couple who was glaring at them and waiting for them to move, and then turned back to Hachi and gave her one last sloppy kiss before they stood up and made their way out of the movie theater.

Hachi was giggling the whole way out of the theater. "I loved the look on that guy's face it was priceless."

Nana laughed along with her. " I know that was totally worth it."

With her arm around Hachi they walked the short way home. The moon was full that night and beamed down on the path along the river. They came to the spot just outside the apartment building, where they had sat so many times before. It was here that Nana stopped and looked out over the river. It was a beautiful sight to see. The lights from the city danced over the water as it moved on it's way and the shaft of moonlight made it seem to sparkle.

"Nana." Hachi said softly to get her attention.

When Nana turned to look at her, the whole picture became even more beautiful and it burned itself permanently into her heart. "Yes Hachiko?"

"I love you." Hachi leaned in and kissed Nana, no matter how many times it happened, it always felt like the first time. Her head swooned, her heart raced, and nothing else mattered, she was just...happy.

The kiss deepened, just like it did every time they were alone. Nana's hands roamed freely this time, unlike the movie theater. But she made sure to be gentle and tender as she traced her finger nails up Hachi's back beneath her coat.

Hachi returned her touch by slipping her hands under Nana's shirt, but keeping them above the fishnet as she traced her way up to caress her through the bra she wore. A husky sound escaped her throat, so many times she had been touched there by Ren, but it never made her weak in the knees like this. Hachi's touch was so...soft and caring, not like the wandering hands of a horny guy about to get laid. Slowly she felt herself be swept away as her hands wandered back down Hachi's slender and curvy form to grab her ass possessively and pull her closer. _Wow...firm. Never would've guessed... _Her lips curled into a smirk amidst their heated make-out session._ I guess Hachi was right, I really am kinda like a guy, I can't keep my hands off her now that I've touched her once._

When Nana opened her eyes again, she realized that somehow they had ended up in the grass on the river bank. She propped herself up on one arm and looked down at Hachi who was beaming up at her. "You think we should finally go inside? Or do you just wanna do it right here?" Nana smirked playfully as she traced her finger along Hachi's cheek.

Hachi blinked and looked around then blushed furiously. "Oh wow...how did we end up here? Are you some weird exhibitionist?" The look on her face was suspicious.

"Beats me, you had your hands all over me and we weren't paying attention." Nana chuckled slightly as she sat up and pulled out a cigarette and promptly lit it. "Maybe thats why you get swept away by guys all the time, you get all wrapped up in the moment and don't think about where you'll end up."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Hachi questioned as she sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest. It was the first time pretty much all day that she had let go of Nana.

" I mean that if you payed a little more attention, you might have not even thought about finding a new boyfriend." Nana's words were cryptic, but Hachi knew what she meant. After spending so much time with her, Nana was able to say pretty much anything and the girl knew exactly what she really meant. "You would've come straight to me." Nana said with a smirk as she took another drag off her cigarette.

"But I did come straight to you Nana. Why do you think I found every excuse I could to sleep next to you."

"I knew it." Nana said with a laugh.

Hachi blushed. " And I knew you were lying when you said you didn't do it with girls."

" I wasn't lying Hachi, I don't do it with girls, but you're not just _any girl_ to me. You should know that by now." Nana looked over at her with a serious look in her eyes.

"Thank you Nana." Hachi said softly as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Nana's shoulders in a warm hug. "You've made this the best Valentine's Day ever, and I'll never forget it."

"You're welcome Hachiko."

"You know...it's funny. I never imagined you could be so...sweet, and...well...loving. I guess I just never saw that side of you before. I mean, I saw glimpses of it, but never anything like today."

"Yea, it's not something I 't tell anyone okay? It might ruin my image." Nana winked and smiled at her.

Hachi giggled softly. "Okay, you've got a deal."

They sat that way for a while longer, until Nana had finished her cigarette. She avoided kissing her again just to make sure that they did make it back to the house. It would be embarrassing for Hachi to be found having sex on the river bank on their first date.

After the long walk up to the top floor, they finally made it back to their apartment. Once inside, Hachi promptly made her way to the fridge and pulled out two beers and handed one to Nana who refused.

"What? You refusing a beer? Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Nana?" Hachi demanded in a still somehow cute voice.

" It's not that I don't want it, I just don't want to be drunk for this."

As clueless as ever, Hachi asked, "Drunk for what?"

Nana rested her forehead in her palm at the adorable reaction of her new girlfriend as she laughed. Once she recomposed herself, the singer walked over to Hachi and slowly but gently pushed her up against the door to her room and kissed her passionately.

Hachi's eyes widened as it all clicked in her mind when Nana pulled away and looked at her with a lust and fire in her eyes that she'd never seen before. The smirk on her lips, and the way her hand gripped hers was all she needed to understand. " Oh you mean...that...but..." She continued to stammer as Nana opened the door and led Hachi inside and wasted no time in pulling her down onto the bed with her, just as they had been that morning.

" How do girls even...do it?" Hachi asked curiously between heavy sighs as Nana finally allowed her lips to kiss somewhere other than her lips. " I mean, do you even know how?"

A finger placed on her lips silenced her as Nana found her way to the comfy spot laying between her legs as she had that morning. Once comfortable she removed her finger and kissed Hachi once more before whispering, knowing her warm breath was going to drive the horny girl wild.

"I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."

These words were the last ones to be spoken that night, except for the occasional screaming of Nana's name...

* * *

**_Thanks everyone for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review :)_**


End file.
